Heaven Or Hell
by Ami1111
Summary: Will Dante and Vergil Be reunited with each other will they be able to stop this new coming evil Read more to find out. Dante X Vergil, Vergil X Dante, Dante X Possessed Sparda
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven Or Hell**

A Dante and Vergil Fanfic

This story is set 2 years after Dante loses his twin brother Vergil by letting him fall over a cliff to Hell and Vergil is also taken over by Mundus' control. This is how Dante's story begins.. .

These days haven't been the best days of my life since I lost Vergil on that horrible day ( flashback begins ), " Let's finish this Vergil, I have to stop you even if that means killing you." ( Vergil unsheathes Sparda's sword The Force Edge and points it toward Dante ). ( Dante cuts Vergil ), Ugh… ( Vergil picks up his amulet out of the rushing water ) " This is mine, it belongs to a son of Sparda". ( Dante runs to catch Vergil before he falls into the depths of Hell below).

" Leave me and go if you don't want to be trapped in the Demon world, I'm staying this place was our father's home", ( Vergil falls over the edge into Hell ). ( Dante reaches out to Vergil but Vergil cuts Dante's hand with his Yamato, and leaves a cut on Dante's hand ). ( Balds up fist and takes the force edge with him ). ( Flashback over).

Dante's eyes welled up with tears but in his mind he started to wonder, " would some one come in his office and catch him crying"? Dante went to a local bar to get rid of all this stress on his mind about his brother and what has happened in his life over the past few years , this bar is where Vergil and Dante used to drink and get drunk all of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

( Flashback begins on the way to the bar ), While Vergil and Dante were getting drunk, Dante started flirting with his brother. Dante leaned over to Vergil and whispered in his ear, " I love you Vergil ", this made Vergil a bit squeamish so he started to fall into the seat with Dante's weight pinning him down. Dante took off Vergil's vest and also his erection in Vergil's tight leather pants became too uncomfortable for him as Dante began nipping at his ear to get him to calm down which didn't work too well.

" DANTE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", Vergil yells. Whatever I want to do to you and what I want is you to submit to me instead of me submitting to you, says Dante. " No" , you just want to have your way with me. Yeah, Vergil I do so stop trying to get away from me!

Say what you really want like I'm your most hated enemy, said Dante. Vergil tries to get up but he can't Dante is now going towards his lower regions. " DANTE STOP", Vergil is so caught up in what is going on with Dante he is afraid if he submits to Dante during sex they'll both DT in front of the whole bar to see.

Tears are now starting to build up in his eyes but not enough so that Dante could see them, Verge say what you want but if you do I still won't stop I want you to scream for me! " SCREAM"! D…an..te ugh.. Damn it… Vergil's hips were slowly starting to buck up and Dante could tell by the way Vergil's head was thrown back and eyes were shut.

Dante is now forcing his way inside of Vergil but he is denying entrance to let him in. So what Dante is trying to do is give Vergil more Tequila and then he'll let me inside.

Dante grabs the Tequila bottle and forces it into Vergil's mouth. Vergil is now catching on what to Dante is trying to do because he always does it to Dante. Vergil turns his head to stop this but it is too late he drank too much, Dante could see his legs dropping open but Vergil was trying his hardest to keep them up away from Dante.

You know want me Vergil don't deny it just drop your guard for once and let your little bro in. No Dante I won't let my guard down and especially I will never let you inside of me. I don't care you're going to let me inside whether you want to or not. Drop your legs Vergil and tell me what you want. Vergil's face is now starting to turn beet red and his legs are dropped now since Vergil's guard is down he's mine.

Dante's hard on is now being pushed in and out of Vergil but he still hasn't submitted to Dante but he could tell any minute now Vergil was going to scream out what he wanted and also his name. Now Vergil's hips were starting to buck up even faster since Dante is still playing around and not going into the really passionate part.

Vergil's face is now bright red and now he is getting ready to submit, what do you want Verge? Wh..wh..at I want is you to take me. I'm sorry I missed that last part, what did you say you wanted? Fuck me! Damn it ! FUCK ME HARD DAMN IT! That is what I thought you said.

Dante is done playing around and is now starting to hit his arousal point and now he is coming inside of Vergil and Vergil is now coming inside of Dante and also wants to pass out. Vergil is so drunk that he forgot about the DT. Now Dante and Vergil are passed out on each other with tears, sweat and cum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

( Flashback over ). While inside the bar he senses demon auras all over the place but he did not

want to give away that he was a demon slayer. As he walked in he yelled, " GIVE ME A SHOT OF VODKA, AND A STRAWBERRY SUNDAE"! The demons that were around him recognized Dante's voice and attacked him, the first one that attacked tried to slash his throat but he jumped out of the way and he pulled out his guns Ebony and Ivory out of their holsters and shot two demons in their heads and also in the sides of their ribs.

During the attack the bar tender since he was a demon himself snuck out during the two killings and he knew Dante would come back for him so he decided to run out of the bar but it was too late, after the Thirty-seven demon deaths he was the last demon to go so he took his sword The Rebellion and stabbed it through the bar door and also the demon bar tender at the same time. " Next time don't make yourself stick out so much"! Ugh…( Dante yells before he leaves the bar ), he didn't notice the scar that one of the demons had left on his ribs before their untimely death, ( Dante passes out ). The next morning Dante wakes up in a strange home ( but what am I doing here and whose house is this ), Dante was puzzled and also had a huge migraine but other than that, ( WHERE ARE MY WEAPONS AND MY CLOTHES ), he yelled for at least half a block to hear. A maid told the owner of the home, " He must already be up!?" The owner of the home went to where Dante was sleeping.

W..Who are you? Dante asked the homeowner. You don't even remember me, your own kin, your big bro? V..V..Ver..gil, is that you? Dante said skeptically. The one and only, Vergil said 

with a cold tone to his voice. I thought you had died in the demon world why are you here in the human world , Dante asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. I came here to find you and I also heard that at a local bar you killed Thirty-eight demons in one night, that is also why I' am here Dante. I don't need your help impostor so back off! Said Dante.

Dante I can prove it is me! Prove it or I'll beat it out of you in the next 5 seconds. Vergil showed Dante his amulet. Huh… Vergil it is you, he ran over and hugged Vergil during this Dante started to cry and also asked him, " What do you want or need from me Vergil!?" Dante asked. Vergil leaned in for a heated kiss but Dante turned his head because he did not know if this was the real Vergil or not. What I want is to help you kill demons what I need is you to help me through this Dante.

Dante do you believe that I'm here to help you and keep you safe throughout all of the good and

bad times? Asked Vergil. ( Dante nods his head ), yes. Dante says plainly. The maid runs in

during their conversation, " Help Vergil there are demons downstairs that are after you and your

guest!"


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

( Vergil yells ), Dante stay here! No! Dante screams at Vergil. You're too wounded to fight, stay here! ( Vergil runs downstairs as fast as he could go ).

Vergil pulls out Yamato out of his hilt and cuts two Hell Vanguards in half but what he doesn't realize is there is an army of Hell Vanguards running amok in his house, but he tries to hold them off so they won't be able to reach Dante and the maid, that was the only thing he could think about right now. ( The maid yells ). " Oh no ", Vergil screamed. One Hell Vanguard must've slipped by me during the confusion and headed up to the guest room where Dante and The maid were!

" VERGIL HELP US !" The maid screamed. Vergil thought he was too late when he heard the swipe of a scythe going into her skin but by the time he got to the guest room the scythe was dug into Dante's skin she was pushed out of the way so Dante would take the damage instead of her. " DANTE"!! Yelled Vergil. The maid was not able to move her ankle was hurt. Dante was okay, he just remembered that she cleaned his guns and left them by his bedside.

The Hell Vanguard was pushed in it's chest into the stairwell but it's scythe was still impaled into his right arm but it had no effect on him since Dante and Vergil were both demon-half human after all. " Lets go kick some demon ass Vergil"!!, Screamed Dante. " All right Dante"!!, Screamed Vergil. Before they left The Maid asked Dante and Vergil one favor, " You two try to take care of each other, Okay?". " We will but you also need to try your hardest to take care of 

yourself as well since we won't be here to protect you can you do that?". " I'll try!", said Vergil's maid.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

" Okay Dante we're off ", said Vergil. " Before we leave on our new adventure can we stay at a hotel for one night to drink, eat, sleep, and then leave?", asked Dante. " Okay!", said Vergil. " Which hotel are we going to, Dante?", asked Vergil. The Devil Inn of course Vergil! " Let's go!", Screamed Vergil.

I'm going to the pool Ya coming Verge!?, asked Dante. Why so you can embarrass me just like last time! But I was drunk at that time I didn't mean to have so much Tequila at that time! May I remind you when you were having sex with me since I was drunk as well we almost Devil Triggered in front of the whole bar and we could have scared the people out of there! " I told you I'm sorry!", said Dante. Get over it! Well I accept your apology but try not to get too drunk that you can't end up coming back to the room and having sex with me here.

I'll try but it won't be easy!, said Dante. Fine lets go, Vergil said flatly. " Yay ", Screamed Dante. Come-on Verge get in the pool! No! " Why not?", asked Dante. If I do get in your just going to splash water at me and dunk my head under the water. Fine! I won't now just get in please?, asked Dante. Oh alright! ( Vergil jumped into the pool ), but Dante did not keep his promise. Dante you said you wouldn't do that! Yeah, well I lied.

Dante, get back here! Screamed Vergil. Catch me if you can, Verge! ( Dante said in a teasing voice ). Gotcha now your mine! ( Vergil grabbed Dante's hand and pulled him close to his chest ). ( Dante is now starting to blush, even though this has happened to him before but never like 

this ). Uh.. Verge what are you doing?, asked Dante. Getting my revenge on you for not keeping your promise like you said you were. ( Vergil is now starting to lean in on Dante for a heated kiss, Dante tries to take his chance of escaping but Vergil has too tight of a grip on him ). Dante I've always wanted this from you now I'm gonna get it right now! What you want father's power or you just want to take me which one do you choose, Vergil? I want to take you but we can't do it here just wait until tonight you will be mine!

Okay! ( They both went back to the room to change into their dress clothes ). ( Vergil and Dante go to the bar inside of the hotel ). Now Dante remember what I told you a few hours a ago? Asked Vergil. Yes, you said " Not to get too drunk so when we go back to the room you won't be able to take me", is what you said. Good, now follow my lead and we'll get through this night smoothly.

Bartender get me a glass of Tequila and my big bro a glass of Tequila as well. So Verge what do you think of the place, asked Dante. I think it's pretty classy even for our standards but as long as you're here you complete me Dante. ( Dante and Vergil are both blushing ). Two more glasses please, Bartender! ( Dante is now screaming a little since he is drunk ). This is the last one okay, Dante? ( Dante shakes his head ) Yep.

" You done drinking Dante?", asked Vergil. Uh-Huh. ( They both walk back up to the room hand in hand but while doing this Dante is so drunk that he is blushing even more than last time). Back at the room Dante passes out on the bed and Vergil Locks the door since he is the last 

person to come in. Dante? Are you okay, asks Vergil. Yeah, I'm fine I'm just a little sleepy that's all. How are you doing Verge? Asks Dante. I'm doing okay, but remember that promise you kept to me? Uh-Huh ( Dante shakes his head ). Vergil is now starting to pin all his weight down on Dante and then he begins nipping at his ear all the way down to his lips. Now Vergil is taking his tongue and gaining entrance into Dante's mouth, Dante is returning the kiss by using his tongue as well.

Verge quit playing gentleman and take me! But I'm getting to the best part so calm down Dante. Okay. Vergil is now starting to work his way to Dante's lower regions but this time since they had at least two to three glasses of Tequila both men did not need anymore. Verge what are you doing! Taking you what else now! Like you said to me back then, " Scream for me and say my name "!. Vergil's hard-on is now inside of Dante but he is feeling some pain. What's wrong Dante? It hurts. Well too bad you hurt me this bad at the bar back home so now I'm going to hurt you as bad as you did when you took me.

Vergil, Please stop! No! I won't Dante your mine and only mine! ( Dante's eyes widened ). I told you I'm sorry, what else do you want from me! I want to say that you'll be my prize. Dante's hips are now bucking up faster and Vergil is now starting to come inside of Dante but he wanted him come first. So he sped up the thrusting that he was doing so he could finish up so they both would come at the same time. VERGIL! That is what I wanted to hear Dante!


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6:**

Unfortunately Vergil came first and Dante came after him after Vergil's hard-on was taken out of him. Now Vergil and Dante are covered in their own cum. I'm sorry, Dante he gave him a peck on his forehead and went to go take a shower. Dante was now in his own world since Vergil is in the bathroom taking a shower. He is now thinking, " What did Vergil mean by he wanted me to tell him that I was his prize? Does he really love me like that or is he just using me?" ( Tears are welling up in Dante's eyes ). I just don't know anymore. Vergil opens up the bathroom door but when he opens it up he sees Dante going for his Yamato cause what Vergil is thinking is " He is not going to take my sword and slit his wrists is he or is he going to kill me for what I have done to him" Oh No I can't let that happen otherwise what kind of brother would I be ! I've got to stop him!

( Vergil's eyes widen ). Dante what are you doing?! I'm going to kill myself! Why! Vergil screams. You don't care about me you just think I'm some sex toy and that's it !

No that is not true! ( Vergil runs over half-naked and punches Dante in the face ). " Listen to yourself the Dante that I used to know would never do anything like this! ( Vergil embraces Dante to make him stop crying ). I'm sorry, Verge I just lost it I don't know what happened there.

Well good don't ever scare me like that again , I don't want anything to happen to you like I said earlier, " You're mine and mine only!" . I won't, you have my promise on that one Vergil! Now go take a shower and lets come to bed, Vergil said. Okay! I won't be too long Verge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Next Morning, Dante and Vergil go down two floors for breakfast. As they went inside females were giving them looks as usual, the guys would get angry and ask their wives and daughters, " What is so good looking about them!?". One mans' daughter said, " Well, they both are sexy at that". Come on mom you have to agree with me on this one well…well? It's true they both look good.

Dante yells across the restaurant, " Hey waitress can I get a breakfast pizza with vegetables!". What are you ordering Verge? Uh.. I'll just share his. Okay, it will be here in a few mins! So Dante? Yeah Verge? How long has it been since we've seen each other? Maybe about 2 to 3 years I'm guessing, anyways it's good to have you beside me Vergil! You too Dante! Do you ever get a strange feeling that something is going to separate us, I don't know a bond between us as lovers/brothers? Asked Vergil No, why do you ask? Dante said questioning Vergil.

I don't know I just don't ever want to lose you again Dante, you know what I'm saying? No? You'll understand in due time I won't tell you just yet. Come on tell me! No way I'll save it for a secret for another time, now can we eat little bro!? Yeah! I'll bet that I'll beat you to the last piece Vergil!? Do you think you can win Dante!? In 3,2,1 and go! ( Both of them are eating very fast to get to the last piece ) I win! Vergil exclaimed. Aw man ( with a very disappointing look on his face ). Since I haven't seen you for that long I'll split the last piece with you.

Really!? Nope! I'm going to get you one day for that, Vergil. Dante says flatly. ( Waitress is returning to their table ), here is your receipt and have a nice day you two! ( In unison ) Thanks you too! Shall we go, Dante? Yeah, let's go Verge! Where are we headed to now Vergil? Up to that castle where else? I don't know about this Verge, are you sure we should be doing this? What are you scared? No! Yelled Dante. Then let's get this show on the road! Yelled Vergil. All right let's go! Yelled Dante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Damn it why do they always interfere with my plans that I always work so hard on! Yelled Possessed Sparda. Stop, why are you doing this to my sons! Yelled the real Sparda. I want to see your sons suffer just as I have made you suffer! No! I beg you please don't do this to my sons! Begs the real Sparda. I'll do what I want to your sons! ( The real Sparda gets whipped by a Hell Vanguard ). Ugh… ( Sparda screams ).

Vergil how are you holding up!? Yells Dante. Fine, how about you, Dante!? Yells Vergil. I'm good! ( A Lust Vanguard forms in front of them ). This is getting really boring! ( Cuts the Lust Vanguard but it grabs Vergil and the Yamato and pulls them into the wall ). DANTE HELP ME! Yells Vergil. VERGIL!! ( Dante tries the same move and gets grabbed by a Pride Vanguard and he gets pulled into the other wall ). I can't move! Dante yells.

NO! ( Both are screaming at the same time ). ( Vergil wakes up in a cell on the 2nd floor, while Dante is on the 3rd floor in his own cell ). W…Where am I? Said Vergil skeptically. What is this place? ( Vergil screams for Dante to hear him ). ( Dante is being confronted by possessed Sparda ). Is that you, Dad? Asks Dante. Yes, son it's me. ( Dante hugs Possessed Sparda but he gets thrown down on the cell floor ). You're not my father, where is he!? Do you really want to know!? Asks Possessed Sparda. ( Starts to walk towards Dante very slowly ). Stop, get away from me! No, I want to take you and I will! Says Possessed Sparda. ( Dante tries to run away from him but, he is shocked by an enormous energy coming from him ). Now I have the upper hand, Dante! ( Dante is now bound by chains on the cell wall ). Possessed Sparda now has his chance to take Dante, and leave him there for Vergil to see what a mess he is. He is now working his way down to Dante's lower regions. STOP, STOP IT! Yells Dante, but now Possessed 

Sparda's hard-on is now in Dante and he can't move. Dante's legs are now shaking he is ready to pass out but the Possessed Sparda was not finished with him yet, now Dante is almost ready to come inside of Possessed Sparda but he doesn't want this end, but Dante does want this to stop. Before Vergil came to find Dante a mess Possessed Sparda is now ready to come in Dante. He came after that he left him with his sweat and Possessed Sparda's cum is now all over him.

( Vergil now found his twin brother a mess on the floor ). Dante what happened to you? Asked Vergil. A demon who looked just like our father! Our father you must be joking he died a few years ago! Said Vergil. Before he raped me he told me, " He bought him back from his death to have his way with him and as well as me! " I'll kill that asshole for what he's done, Dante you stay here and rest until your ready to fight alongside me again." Said Vergil.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9:**

Don't leave me here! Yelled Dante. I'll be back I promise, so stay here for now. ( Dante nods his head ). Okay fine! ( Vergil continues on inside of the castle ). Ah, now here comes your other son, Vergil. I will also have my way with him as well but it won't be very easy to take him down. ( Possessed Sparda yells ). Lust Vanguard GO! ( Vergil sees the shadow of it ). I'm not getting tricked this time! He Devil Triggers into his devil form but the only bad thing is, he doesn't have Air Hike to help him all he can do is use his Trick up and Trick down moves with the walls as a support in his fight.

The Lust Vanguard is trying to sneak up behind him but unfortunately it doesn't work before it's death Vergil only had one thing to say, " DIE!". The Lust Vanguard split in half in front of him. ( Vergil thought another one was coming so he had the Yamato ready in hand just in case ). Dante is that you? Asked Vergil. The one and only Verge! ( When he found Vergil he clasped onto him and said, " Let's go find that fake father of ours and kick his demon ass Verge! What do you say are you coming or not!? Asked Dante.

Sure, Dante I'm with you let's kick his ass! Yelled Vergil. ( Now Dante and Vergil are making their way to Possessed Sparda's chamber ), they kill at least 28 demons to get to him. Dad, were here! Dante, Vergil is that you? Yeah, dad it is how have you been? Wow you two have grown! How old are you two now? Asked Sparda. Now is not the time to be standing here yapping we need to find that fake impostor now Dante! Yelled Vergil. Uh.. Verge is that him behind you?

What!? ( Vergil turns around but is hit out of the way ). Verge! ( Dante runs over to Vergil ). Vergil are you okay? Yeah, Dante I'm fine, I'll protect father! Go after him! Now! Verge I don't want to leave you and father alone! I know you don't Dante but you have to kill him or he'll continue to rule the world, NOW GO! Yells Vergil. ( Tears are starting well up in Dante's eyes while he is transforming into Sparda's demon form ). ( Possessed Sparda and Dante are now in flight and are fighting to see who will die first ).

What do you want from all of us! Yelled Dante. You know what I want, I want to take over the Human world and the Demon world! Well that will never happen so stop trying!

Fine! ( Possessed Sparda pulls out his sword and Dante pulls out the same sword as him ). Possessed Sparda takes a swing at Dante but misses, he flew out of the way and took his sword and swung it down and it took one of his wings off.

Ha! Gotcha now you can't fly straight! Exclaimed Dante. Since it was getting towards the end point of the battle and both contenders were heavily damaged, Dante used the last of his demon power to kill him once and for all. Dante took one last swing and took his head off. Is that the end? Asked Dante.

( Vergil is now screaming his head off at Dante ). DANTE WE HAVE TO LEAVE THIS CASTLE IS GOING TO EXPLODE IN ANY MINUTE! ( Dante has both Vergil and his father in both hands and they all fly off into the now blue sky ). Dante, that was great! Thanks dad! Verge are you okay? Yeah, I'm fine I just don't want to lose you or father again, will you both promise me that?

We promise Vergil! We'll never leave you alone again. Said Sparda and Dante in unison.


End file.
